


sweet invention of a lover's dream

by noreen



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cinderella, Fairy Tale Style, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 06:23:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2418302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noreen/pseuds/noreen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark在Facebook公开参观日的那天碰到了一个友善的研究生。一个有点灰姑娘的故事。</p>
            </blockquote>





	sweet invention of a lover's dream

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [sweet invention of a lover's dream](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/77339) by hapakitsune. 



> 2012年时候的翻译旧作。

一切都要从那篇愚蠢的文章说起。《硅谷最闪耀钻石王老五》或是类似的什么又无趣又空洞的东西。如果不是Dustin坚持买了50份并在办公室里分发，Mark都不会知道这个东西。

“你是第三名！”Dustin欢快的叫唤着，“Mark Zuckerberg，23岁，也许以言辞刻薄而声名狼藉，但是作为Facebook的CEO和世界上最年轻的亿万富翁，如果他不在列表之上那绝对是荒谬可笑的。”

Mark皱着眉头仰视他。“什么？”

“你是个钻石王老五。”Dustin雀跃的说。“看看。”Dustin将杂志滑向Mark。

他自己的脸庞从书页之间瞪视着他。Mark不晓得这张照片是什么时候照的，但是他有点阴沉着脸，而且他并没有直直的看向镜头。

“他们到底从哪得到这张照片的？”Chris问道，他跟着Dustin走到Mark书桌前，“你从来不照相。”

“我猜这是张狗仔照，酷啊，”Dustin兴高采烈的说，“咱们Mark可足够有名到被狗仔跟踪！”

“我似乎没有做什么有趣的事。”Mark面无表情地说。

“你在那，对他们来讲可就足够有趣了。”Chris阴郁的说，“我得去和那些家伙……谈一谈。”  
接着他好好看了看这篇文章。“你有没有接受一个采访？”，Chris吃惊地问。

Dustin开始再一次以过度欢欣的语气读出声来，与此同时，程序员们以极大的兴趣听着。

“Mark，在你和任何记者谈话以前，你应该先让我知道。”

“我不记得和什么记者谈过话。”Mark含糊的说道，虽然他完全有可能不小心这么干了。  
有时候，他会在没有意识到的情况下就和记者说起话来。

“而且他们可以从我的Facebook档案中得到报道里的任何资料。”

“我真希望有人曾经在这一切发生的时候就告诉我。”Chris烦躁的自言自语，走来走去，可能正准备对着某些记者大吼。

Mark阴沉沉的埋首于工作中，决定忽略这些疯狂的事。

那本来挺好，除了故事被人拾起并且流传了开，而他所知道的下一件事情，就是Angelique守在电话边防备着那些想要Mark回答他爱情生活的人们。

“怎么会有人在乎这事儿？”他冲着整个办公室问。

一段时间以后，一家新闻企业以一个可怜的借口刊登了某个由非正式来源得到的故事，说是Mark从哈佛大学以后就再也没有恋爱过。  
这是真的，所以Mark不明白为什么Chris会为此这么烦恼。

“这并非诽谤。”他对Chris说，他正在Mark的书桌前走来走去，“这有什么问题？”

“它就是——糟糕，Mark。”Chris心烦意乱的说。  
“它说你在四年里连一段恋爱关系都没有？而上一段感情正好就在Facemash之前结束了？”

“它说了我一直很忙。”Mark固执的回答。

“那听起来像是人们不想和你约会。”Chris说，“而且那会使人们好奇。”

“你能说到重点吗？”Mark问，“我还有工作。”

“我们需要找个办法修正这个问题。”Chris说道，“我需要想想。”

“干你的事儿。”Mar烦躁地说着，已然继续埋头工作。  
他模模糊糊的听到Chris发出一声恼怒的噪音，但他将之屏蔽了。

他再没有思考过Chris的计划，直到事情发展到来不及阻止。Chris来到Mark的桌前，脸上是一种决然的神色。

“开放参观日。”Chris说，双手猛烈的敲击着Mark的书桌。Mark不顾自己的跳了起来，怒目而视。

“那到底在说什么？”Mark不满地问。  
“那是说我们会打开办公室的大门，在这里举办一个派对。”Chris说道，“你从这篇单身汉文章中得到了令人吃惊的美好压力，而我想要让你对这个称呼扬帆远航，越早越好。”

“那会有什么帮助？”Mark问。

“诚实的说，那对你的个人形象有好处。”Chris说，身子向后仰了仰，“那会提升公开度，而且不论怎么样，我觉得那会很有趣。”

“我们不能就只是让什么人进来。”Mark皱着眉，“那会有许多麻烦，Chris。我们在这里有相当多的重要信息。”

“我没有说我们要让人们随意乱逛。”Chris说，“我们会发出邀请。那会是有趣的，Mark。”

“我不知道我是否同意。”Mark嘟囔着，“你所定义的‘有趣’和我的可大不一样。”

“我想你会发现 _你的_ 有趣的定义是扭曲的。”Chris辛辣的回道，“大多数人喜欢睡觉、吃东西，还有——”

“性！”Dustin插话，他正好经过。

“我有性行为。”Mark暴躁的说。

“你自己的手可做不得数。”Dustin说道。

Chris忽略了他们两个，“而且大多数人喜欢和其他的人类相互作用。那会发生的，Mark。而且谁知道呢，说不定我们会遇到某个很棒的人！”

“我很怀疑。”Mark闷闷不乐的说，他把Chris嘘走，因此他可以继续工作。

当开放参观日到来，Mark意识到自己被强塞进Chris为他挑选的西服中。他拿着一杯酒，藏在办公室的角落，生气的瞪着他不认识的人群。Dustin过来和他打了个招呼，并且偷偷抿了一口Mark的饮品，接着他闲逛着走去和程序部的Riley聊天。

在房间的另一头，有一个穿着修身的西服、长相英俊的男子在和Chris交谈，当他说话的时候，他还一边做着手势。即便席间还有其他更有吸引力的人，Mark控制不住的一直看着他。Mark发现他的身上有一股奇特的磁力。那也许是他脸上的率真，也或许是Chris确实对他的言谈感兴趣的事实。像Mark从经验中所知的，赢得Chris的尊重不是件易事。

Chris抓住了Mark的眼睛并且给了Mark一个失望的神色。Mark瞪了回去并且尖锐的大踏步的走了过去以安抚Chris。  
“你们好。”他对那两个人说。

“你好。”那个陌生人说，伸出了他的手，“我是Ed。”

“Mark。”Mark说，握住了他伸出的手，敷衍性的摇了摇。Ed有点好笑的笑了笑。

“是。”他说，“我知道。你挺有名。”

Chris哼了哼，“好吧，Ed，很高兴和你谈话。帮我个忙，让Mark尽可能长的集中他的注意力好吗？”

“我要怎么做？”Ed问，看起来有些担心。

“和他谈谈你的投资。”Chris建议，“或者，我不知道，你对希腊神话有了解吗？”

“有一些。”Ed模棱两可的说。Mark的嘴巴皱了起来。  
捕捉到了Mark的表情，他发出一声“哦！”，“你喜欢神话吗？”

“对。”Mark说，“虽然我最喜欢古罗马史诗，那不是希腊的。”  
他寻找着Chris以期能够瞪视他，但是Chris在派对上消失得无影无踪。  
他重新看向Ed，后者正期待的望着他。  
“那是Aeneas（译注: 埃涅阿斯，特洛伊战争中的英雄，在特洛伊沦陷后，背父携子逃出火城，流浪多年后，到达意大利，据说其后代在意大利建立了罗马）的故事，还有罗马的建立。”

“我喜欢Orpheus（译注：俄耳甫斯，希腊神话中的色雷斯歌手，河神阿格罗斯之子。流行的神话说他首创了音乐和诗歌，他的音乐有不可抗拒的力，能使顽石起舞，猛兽驯服。他的妻子欧里狄克死后，他下到冥府,靠音乐驯服了冥府的三头狗克尔柏罗斯,感动了冥后佩尔塞福涅。冥后允许他把妻子领回尘世，条件是到阳世之前，不得回头看妻子的幽灵，也不得与她交谈。他因违背这一规定而永远失去了妻子）的故事，”Ed在深思中说道，“虽然我希望他没有回头看。”

Mark看着他，“那么那就不是一个悲剧了。”

“那不就是重点吗？”Ed问，“我喜欢圆满结局的故事。”

“但是那样就太简单了。”Mark说，“现实生活不会有圆满的结局。”

“所有的故事都应该有更多理由。”Ed反驳，接着他们开始对讲故事的微妙之处辩论。Mark有种吹毛求疵的感觉，Chris会认为他们缺少逻辑，但是他享受着反驳Ed的论据。他们移动到一张桌旁，在那里他们坐下、饮食，一边继续着他们的谈话。  
Ed比Mark所想象的他这种纤瘦身材的家伙吃得多得多，而且当Mark提到这一点时，他看起来有些尴尬。

他耸了耸肩说道，“我是一个研究生。当我们能吃饭的时候我们就吃。”但他依然放慢了他吃东西的节奏。

“你研究什么？”Mark问，他猜是法律之类的。

“商务。”Ed说，“我知道，这很无聊。”当他看到Mark的表情时他补充。  
“但是我喜欢。”

“这就是当一个CEO我所讨厌的部分。”Mark粗鲁的喃喃，“这个——狗屎。”他在房间里挥舞着手，说明他的观点。

“这没有那么糟糕。”Ed不同意，“你只是需要知道如何同人们交流。”

“但我不知道。”Mark说，“而且我不想去学。”

“好吧，那么它当然会很可怕。”Ed说，“如果你准备一直向那样反对它，你就永远不可能享受这个过程。”

“我没有说我不享受。”Mark在他可以阻止自己之前说道。

Ed的眼睛为之点亮，他向Mark微笑。他真的是，Mark想，非常有吸引力。  
“哦，”Ed温柔的说，“我也很享受。”

这太非同寻常、出乎意料了，事实上Mark开始怀疑的注视着Ed。  
“真的？”他问。

“你非常有趣。”Ed诚挚的说。“这真的比我所期待的要有趣的多。”

Mark在Ed的眼中看不到任何虚伪的踪迹，那可——令人惊讶。即便是Chris和Dustin在一段时间后也会对Mark感到厌倦，虽然他们已经比绝大多数人有更高的忍耐力。  
但是他已经和Ed聊了一个半小时，他们两人中的任何一个都没有失去兴致。  
这是史无前例的。

电话铃响的声音传来，Ed皱着眉头，从他的口袋中拿出一只手机。  
“糟了”，他低声说，不悦的叹了口气。“我不得不马上离开。”他把手机放在桌上，露出一个清浅的微笑。“虽然和你谈话真的很棒。”

“你为什么一定要走？”Mark好奇地问。

“明天早上我有一个约会。”Ed说着，苦涩的抿了抿嘴唇。  
“不走运。”

不顾一切的，Mark说。“在你愿意的任何时候，都欢迎你再来。”

Ed大笑，他问，“我要做什么？替你接电话？”

“如果你不得不这样。”Mark同意，“不过事实上，我想我们可以把你安排到我们的财务部门，或者至少给你在那里提供一个实习职位。”

“谢谢。但我更希望像其他人那样申请。”Ed说，突然听起来僵硬而尴尬。  
Mark意识到这是他曾经说过的话语。

“相信我。”Mark说，“他们会像对待其他人的申请那样对待你的。但是关键性的考量是你能否同我相处。”

“啊。”Ed感慨，表情轻松了些，“那么这确实是我收到的一份稀有的礼物。”

“相当稀有！”Dustin快活地说着，从不知道什么地方猛扑过来，到了Mark的另外一边扑通一声坐下。  
“嘿，我是Dustin。Chris告诉我说你把我们的小Mark迷住了，我得来看看这是不是真的。”

Ed吃惊的眨了眨眼，接着转而凝视着Mark。“我有吗？”

Mark努力想要找到某种没那么可悲的方法去肯定那是真的，但是他失败了。  
“我估计是。”他不情愿地说，  
Ed深刻而率真的露齿而笑。Mark发现这真是令人讨厌的魅力无穷。

“那么我肯定会再来。”他亲切的说，“但是我真的需要回去了——我原本只打算在这里一个小时的。”

“哦，别走。”Dustin说，眼睛睁大了。“我还从没见过Mark对某人这么好呢。”

Mark在桌子底下狠狠踢了他并且说道：“当然，你什么时候都可以来。”

“我会的。”Ed热情的说，“真的很开心遇到你（们）——你们两个。”他看着Dustin补充到。

“我也是。”Dustin说，接着Mark有点延迟的附和他。Ed摇了摇手，离开了，他的脚步轻跃着。  
他刚刚离开他们的视线Mark就发现Ed的手机还在桌子上。

“真的？把那个给我。”Dustin说。在Mark说些什么之前，他突然的从Mark手中抢过那只手机并且开始敲击键盘，“我在把你的号码输进去。”

“为什么？”Mark疑惑的问。

“这样他会打给你，你个阿呆。”Dustin说，“现在追上他。”  
他将手机扔回到Mark的手中，用手拍了下他的大腿，“去！”

Mark去了，他拖着脚步穿过众目睽睽，忽略了所有想要在半途拦住他的人，走到外头来到了停车场，但是他没有在任何地方找到Ed。  
他试着呼喊Ed的名字，但是没人回应。  
Mark低头看了看手机，叹了口气，回到了室内。

“不走运？”当Dustin看到Mark的表情时他问。“好吧，我们总能找出来他是谁的。”

“你有什么办法？”Mark有点尖锐的问。

**Facebook群组：这是你的手机吗？**

“你真的认为这会有用？”Chris问，目光从Mark的肩膀上方捕捉到Mark完成创建群组。

“上帝啊，我希望有用。”Dustin说，“这家伙辣透了，而且他看起来真的喜欢Mark。”

“他有没有Facebook账户？”Chris问。

“我甚至不知道他的全名，”Mark回答，“他让我称呼他为Ed。”

“对，他也是这么告诉我的。”Chris忧伤的说，“哦，好吧。也许我们能找出来他的全名并且把手机还给他。我很遗憾，我们没法从宾客名单上找到他，他可能是斯坦福团的一员。”

Mark耸了耸肩。  
“我只是想要把他的手机还给他。”他说，拒绝去想些其他，但是Chris脸上的表情告诉他Chris可以看透他。

“你在他手机上发现什么了吗？”Dustin问，从上方俯视着它，“没找到名字或其他东西吗？”

“没。”Mark说，他刚刚试着操作了那只手机但是没找到什么有用的。“我还不想这就开始拨打号码。”

“好吧，我们会等几天，然后看看它有没有用。”Chris从实际出发的说道，“如果到那时候还没有人回复，我们会拨打其中一个电话。”

 **帮助MARK ZUCKERBERG找到他的灰姑娘** 是一个成立不到12小时的群组，它包含了Facebook的大部分雇员，但同时也囊括了异常多的理应对Mark的私生活一无所知的人们。Mark怒视着这个他刚刚被邀请加入的群组，然后去找Chris。

“这已经是硅谷闲话的报道了。”Chris一边说一边瞪着他的电脑屏幕。“而且，它看起来运行良好——人们认为这很可爱——但是我告诉过他们，在他们把这东西登出来之前需要和我谈谈。”

“硅谷闲话才不关心你是怎么想的。”Mark说，“就尽量让这个故事别广泛传播，好吗？”

“我会的，”Chris说着，同时恶意的敲击着键盘。“虽然如果有什么区别的话，这将是你的长项。”

“我怎么没发现。”Mark说。

“这就是为什么我是公关而你不是。”Chris说，这太可笑了，所以Mark张嘴准备抗议。  
Chris抬起他的手指，瞪着Mark。“别再多说。我知道你准备说你不是公关因为你是CEO，但是你知道我重点，我会处理这个。尽力找你的灰姑娘去吧。”他露出一个迷人的微笑。

Mark叹了口气，但他还是回到他的办公桌，浏览他的助理从他们财务部门转发给他的电子邮件。  
过了一会儿，他感到厌倦而转到页面去检查群组，查看是否有关于神秘的Ed的有用的信息。  
让他惊讶的是，在他的收件箱中，他从一个叫做Christy的女人那里收到一条信息。  
他将它点开阅读。

_你好Mark—  
我想我认出了那只手机。我的朋友参与了你们的开放日并且将他的手机落在了那里。他一直到处找它。他的名字是Eduardo Saverin。那听起来对吗？_

在看到那个名字的瞬间，Mark的心脏在他的胸腔中愚蠢的重跳了一下。  
那肯定是他——他就是知道。  
他点击回复按钮，匆匆做出一个快速回复。

_Christy—  
非常感谢你的帮助。我会把它还给他。_

问题解决了，Mark便去查查Eduardo Saverin是谁。  
Eduardo没有Facebook的账户。Mark有点烦躁的发现了这一点。  
不论怎样，Mark方面某些恰到好处的搜索让他发现了几个有趣的事实。

Eduardo Saverin进入哈佛学习，并且在Mark本该毕业的前一年毕业。  
他被列为投资俱乐部的前任主席之一，而且一些简单的进一步检索显示出一篇哈佛校报的文章，上面写道Eduardo在一个夏天靠投资赚到了300,000美元。  
Mark扬了扬眉毛，颇感兴趣，接着他低头看着那只手机。

Mark翻开它，再次试着操作联系人列表。他最终找到了某样标签了的联系方式。“工作。”他在那里坐了一会儿，抉择着他是否应该拨出这个电话。  
他将这个号码抄到一张纸上，接着走进会议室去使用那里的电话。

“你好，阳光清洁。”电话那头传来一个愉快的嗓音，“今天有什么需要我为您服务的吗？”

“我要，嗯，找Eduardo？”Mark试着说。

“被推荐来的。”那个女孩会意的说，“让我看一下他的安排。”过了一会儿她说，“他周三的10点到12点之间可以来，在那之后我们可以为他排一个固定时间。这样可以吗？”

“嗯，当然。”Mark茫然地说，试着想要弄明白她在说什么。

“太棒了！我可以知道您的名字吗？”

“Dustin Hughes。”Mark撒谎了。

“好的。您的地址和回拨的号码？”

Mark飞快地说出他的回答，头脑放任自流的自行运作着。关于她可能在说什么，他脑海中有几个想法，但是他真诚的希望她只是在分配Eduardo来清洁他的房子。  
在另外一头伴随着一串快速打字声音的短暂停歇过后，那个女孩说，“为您预约完成！感谢您选择阳光清洁！”

Mark含糊的说了什么作为回应然后挂断了电话，头脑眩晕。  
一会儿，他回到了他的办公桌前并且在一张便利贴上写到，星期三，10点到12点。他将便利贴贴到了他电脑的顶部，然后对着它凝视了一阵，接着他将Eduardo的手机滑入书桌抽屉里，努力不再想它。

当星期三到来的时候，Mark告诉助理他将在家办公，他将自己在家庭办公室里隔绝起来，这样他就可以工作而不去思考将要发生的事情。

十点三十分的时候，门铃响了，Mark情不自禁的跳了起来。他设法让自己镇静地走向房门，接着他打开门，看到了Eduardo，他正一边低头看着一张纸一边说着：“你好，我是Eduardo，我将准备清洁——”他抬起了头，突兀的停了下来，“Mark？”

“嗨，”Mark说，他把手探入短裤的口袋然后拿出了Eduardo的手机，“你把这个落在办公室了。”

Eduardo的脸庞一瞬间亮了起来，他接过手机。“哦，感谢上帝。我以为我把它弄丢了。”他颇感兴趣的看着Mark，“这——这就是全部了吗？”

Mark在两脚之间踌躇着，不确定要怎么继续。“你可以进来。”

“你希望我帮你清洁房间吗？”Eduardo问，“不然我还有其他一些可以做的工作。”

“哦——我没意识到。你来这儿的话可能会使你损失酬劳。”Mark说，“一般来说，你做一次清洁工作拿多少钱？我可以赔给你。”

“我不会拿你的钱。”Eduardo紧绷绷的说，“别这么荒谬。我会为你的房子做清洁。”

“好吧。”Mark粗暴的说，接着他将房门打得更开，“我曾经有些以为你是个男妓。”“

Eduardo僵住了，他的眼睛眯了起来，“抱歉？”他问，声音突然变得冰冷。

Mark立马知道他说错话了。他退了一步，匆忙的解释，“那只是，阳光清洁听起来就像是假的，而且他们觉得有人向我推荐你，还有——”

Eduardo叉着双臂，似乎就是在等着Mark给自己挖个更深的坑。Mark结结巴巴的停了下来，这种不畅的感觉完完全全的超出了他的掌控，这对他而言在，好吧，很多年里没有发生过了。

“我非常开心得知，在我们上一次见面时候我给你留下了如此优质的印象。”Eduardo冷冷的说，“所以我现在是不是能清洁你的房子了？”

“你真的不用。”Mark说，“我只是想再见见你。”

“你没有想到如果我到你的办公室去拿回我自己的手机的时候，你就可以见到我了吗？”Eduardo扬起眉毛毫不相信的问，“你可在那工作。”

Mark感到自己脸红了，那真是又荒谬又尴尬又愚蠢。他清了清喉咙然后承认了，“我没有想太多。”

Eduardo哼了声，尖刻地说，“非常明显。”  
然而，一小段时间后，他软化了态度，“不过还是谢谢把它还给我。”

Mark感到他的脸上漾起了一抹微笑。他将自己的表情又调到空白，不过他觉得Eduardo可能已经看到了。  
“来吧，那么，”Mark说，引诱Eduardo进入他的房子。  
Eduardo带了足够一小军队的清洁工具，而且他对有些脏乱的地板与Mark地毯的情况不以为然的啧啧出声。

“好吧，”他说，“这会费些功夫。“他开始拿出抹布与喷雾瓶，脸上是一种决然的神色。

“我经常不在家！”Mark说，这感觉像是他被裁决了，Eduardo从他跪在地板上的方向抬头看着他。

“你是准备在整个过程中一直站在那里吗？”他问Mark，“因为如果你想这么干，你可以让自己帮点忙。”他扔给Mark一块抹布，“开始擦吧。”

Mark看着那块抹布，在Eduardo身旁跪下身来，开始擦拭那层污垢。Eduardo用一种Mark不知的语言喃喃自语但是他可以分辨得出，那肯定不是什么称赞。

“为什么你要说你的名字是Ed？”Mark问，那是他第一个想到的，“那可不适合你。”

Eduardo做了个鬼脸，“我知道，我讨厌它。”他耸了耸肩，举起抹布看了看。“我不知道，但是人们就是那样称呼我。”

“他们不该那样。”Mark嘟囔着，这很可能是因为他的昵称Ed会让他不太舒服的想到他父亲，但还可能是由于他从没遇见过比Eduardo更不适合这个绰号的家伙。

Eduardo笑了，他说，“你可以告诉我你的水槽在哪里吗？我需要一桶水。”

在他俩之间，两人找到了系统的清洁屋子的方法，他们一直干到窗明几净、地板平滑光泽，而且Mark的所有电器都纤尘不染。  
“哇哦。”Mark惊讶的打量着他的起居室，“这看起来真不错。”

Eduardo哼了口气，开玩笑的用抹布轻弹Mark。“对啊，东西都变干净实在太好了，不是吗？”

Mark耸耸肩，但是私下承认Eduardo说的有道理。两人一起，他们排队上楼去整理Mark的卧室。当Mark在Eduardo的指令下把他的床单捆起来拿去洗衣机的同时，Eduardo清理着Mark的浴室。

当一个半小时后洗衣工作全部完成，Eduardo打发Mark去拿床单，然后小题大做的用Mark曾经见过的医院床单折角铺叠法整理床铺。当Eduardo完成后，Mark在床铺的边缘坐下并且发问，“你为什么去做服侍的工作？你很有钱，我查过你。”

“我父亲很有钱，”Eduardo沉郁的说，将Mark的枕头弄的蓬松，“而且上斯坦福要花一大笔钱。不论如何我还需要花钱买吃的。”

“但是为什么是做清洁？”Mark抗议。Eduardo看着Mark叹了口气。

“我喜欢做清洁。”Eduardo说，“这很容易看到你的成果。”  
他在Mark身旁落座，轻轻一笑，“而且这很灵活，这——说实在的，在许多事情上我不够格。这就是我能做的。”

“好吧，”Mark说，他歪了歪脑袋进行思索，接着说，“那个实习生的邀请还算数。”

Eduardo摇了摇头，“我会申请，”他倔强的说，“我会申请，但是我不希望你去推动它，好吗？”

“好吧。”Mark说，“事实上，如果你为我工作，我就不能约你出去。也许我应该为你在其他地方找个工作。”

Eduardo扬了扬眉，“约我出去？”

“是，”Mark实事求是的说，“出去为了约会。”

“我理解这个部分，”Eduardo回答，“你想要和我约会？

“这没有那么难懂，”Mark说，“对，我想要和你约会。看看那会怎么样。”

“你不常这么做，对吗？”Eduardo皱着眉头问。

“不。”Mark说。

“好吧。”一会儿Eduardo说，“我们去约会吧。”他对Mark宣布，接着开始收拾他的工具，“但我不会再帮你清洁屋子了。”

“足够公平。”Mark说，他跟着Eduardo走到前门，接着想起来说道，“你手机里有我的号码，如果你需要的话。”

Eduardo笑了，他伸出手去打开灯，在Mark的嘴上落下纯洁的一吻。  
“谢谢，”她说，“我会打给你。”  
他上了车，挥了挥手，开车走了。

Mark在门口站了一阵，然后他走向他的电脑更新他的的状态。

Mark Zuckerberg 找到了他的灰姑娘。

 

**尾声**

“我注意到你们没有把那个灰姑娘什么的东西撤下来。”Eduardo说，斜眼瞟着Chris的电脑屏幕，“那不是旧东西了吗？”

“一旦他们抓到什么让人注意的，他们就不会放过的。”Chris心烦意乱的说。  
接着他扭过来向上看着Eduardo，“你和Mark现在不是应该在什么地方吗？”

“没。”Mark顽固地说。

“Mark。”Eduardo用一种歌咏般的语调说，微笑着，“你答应过的。”

“我已经开始后悔了。”Mark说，不过他朝Eduardo的方向走来，以弄好他的领带，“这会是场灾难。”

“一切都会很好。”Eduardo说，在Mark的前额落下一吻，“你的演讲会很棒。你对我练习过了，记得吗？”

Mark点点头，努力想要看起来比他实际感受到的更加自信。  
他知道他将要在一大群人面前说话；他还从没这么做过。  
而且他和他的听众没有什么共通点将使这更加困难。

“好吧。”Eduardo将他的手靠在Mark的胸膛上，再次吻了他，“让我们为慈善筹钱。”

Mark喷了口气，但还是同意让Eduardo领着他走出办公室。

 

——END——


End file.
